


Teach Me Tonight

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clint & Will are twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a work in progress. I'm writing this with a really good friend of mine. Feedback is always appreciated.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight coming through the spaces in the blinds is what woke Clint up. Sitting up and looking at the alarm clock, he read 8:37am. Thinking that it’s too early to wake up on a Saturday. Looking down at the sleeping figure next to him, Clint thinks back to last night, opening his door and finding Will crying.

Despite how tired he is, Clint gets out of bed to go take a shower. After standing in the shower till the water ran cold, he goes downstairs to start breakfast for Will and him. Clint sighs and looks around the kitchen, trying to find the items he needs. After starting breakfast, Clint starts thinking about last night, him and Steve hanging out, just the two of them. Clint is so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear Will come in. “Hey..” Will whispered. Clint jumps and turns around, “You okay?” Clint asks as he flips the pancake. Will shrugs and sits down at the table. Clint puts a few pancakes on a plate and gets a cup of orange juice for Will and sets it down in front of him, then goes back to get some for himself and sits down.

“I thought you were staying in Ethan’s room last night.” Clint says confused. Will shrugs again. Clint sighs and takes a bit of his pancake. Will picks at his food a tiny bit than sighs. “We got into a fight last night. It was stupid and pointless.” “It couldn’t have been a stupid fight if you came to my room crying last night.” Clint responds. Will quickly wipes away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Clint sighs again, gets up and sits next to Will, wrapping his arms around Will, “Talk to me, what happened?” Will buries his face into Clint’s neck and says quietly. “We fought and Ethan raised his voice. I know he didn’t mean to but it still scared me.” Clint tightens his grip on Will and kisses his head. Clint was positive that Ethan didn’t mean to raise his voice at Will, he was also positive that Ethan didn’t know about Will’s reaction towards yelling would be.

About an hour later, after Will is showered and dressed, Clint calls Steve to see if him and everyone else wanted to hang out. After hanging up, Clint got an arm full of Will. Clint picks Will up and drops him onto the couch, also falling on Will in the process, “You’re heavy.” Will started to pout. Clint smirks and puts more of his weight onto Will. Will whines, “Get off Clint.” “What’s the magic word?” Clint asks. “Get off before I hit you.” Clint chuckles and gets off.

Will curls into Clint’s side and sighs in perfect contentment. Clint rests one of his hands on Will’s side, slowly rubbing circles and looks around their apartment. It’s a small apartment, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. They’ve lived with Ethan’s and now Ethan since their parents died. Ethan is 19, his first year in college. Clint and Will are 16, in their second year of high school. When Ethan decided to leave, he asked them both if they wanted to come with him, of course they both said yes.

Clint gets up and answers the door when he hears the knock. Opening the door he sees: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanov, and Clint’s crush, Steve Rogers. “You all look cold this morning.” Clint says. “It’s snowing and it’s 27 degrees out, so no shit its cold dumbass.” Tony retorts. Clint snorts and steps aside to let them in. “Hey Clint.” Steve says softly as he steps in last, shedding his jacket in the process. “Hey.” Clint replies, smiling.

“Hey, Clint! What the hell is wrong with Will?” Tony calls from the living room. “Leave him alone or else.” Clint says as he and Steve walk in. Will stretches his arms out to Clint. Clint smiles and picks Will up. Will wraps his legs around his waist, and his arms around Clint’s neck. Will nuzzles his face into Clint’s shoulders. “Hmm.. you want me to take you upstairs to my room?” Clint asks softly. Will shakes his head no. Clint sits down between Tony and Steve and readjusts Will so he’s comfortable. “What are we doing today?” Natasha asks. “Well, do we want to freeze our asses off, or do we want to stay inside and keep warm?” Bruce asks, looking around at everyone. Before any could respond, Ethan walks downstairs looking like he just got out of the shower. Will tilts his head sideways so he can see Ethan. “Morning everyone” Ethan calls as he walks into the kitchen. Everyone called back their morning greetings. Clint taps Will and mummers “Go talk to him.” Will nods, gets up and follows Ethan into the kitchen.

“Ethan?” Will says quietly. Ethan freezes for a second then turns around slowly. “What is it?” Will hesitates for a moment, deciding on “I’m sorry for running out last night. You raised your voice and I thought –“ Will shakes his head, “Never mind.” Ethan sighs and opens up his arms, “come here.” Will rushes into Ethan’s open arms and hugs him tightly, burying his face in Ethan’s chest. Ethan places light kisses onto the top of Will’s head. Ethan taps Will’s chin to get him to look up. “Next time talk to me Will, don’t be afraid to tell me to shut up and say that I’m scaring you.” Ethan says. Will nods. Ethan kisses Will softly. Will’s smiling as he pulls away, and rests his head against Ethan’s shoulder. “So, what are you all doing today?” Ethan asks. Before Will could respond, Clint walks in, answering, “Mall and movies, wondering if you two wanted to join us. If you two don’t want to than we completely understand. Maybe you two just want alone time to watch movies, hang out, or do other stuff..” Clint trails off. Clint smirks as he watches Will turn bright red and burying his face into Ethan’s chest, knowing that Will is still a virgin. “Clint, stop harassing your brother.” Ethan says, while rubbing circles on Will’s back. “Yes mother.” Clint replies, smirking. Clint starts to head out towards the others then turns around, “So… are you two coming?” Ethan nods. Ethan and Will follow Clint into the living room.

“Wait, so why does she do all that pacing when she’s angry? I thought she only did that when thinking…” Tony asks, looking at Clint for the answer. They were all sitting down, eating ice cream. Clint shrugs “She said so at the beginning of the year smartass.” Tony stuck out his tongue at Clint. Clint rolls he eyes, “Real mature Stark.” “I love how were eating ice cream even though it’s snowing outside.” Natasha says. “So what store are we going to first?” Steve asked. Tony and Bruce ended up going to the electronics store. While Steve, Clint, Will and Ethan went wondering to the clothes store.


	2. Chapter 2

                “What exactly are we looking for?” Clint asks as he searches through the clothes. “I have no idea what we’re looking for. I was following you Clint.” Will admits. “If none of us wanted to come here, we could go catch up to everyone else in the electronics store.” Ethan told them. “And listen to Tony rant on about all over electronics suck? No thank you.” Steve answers. Clint and Will both make a face at the answer. “Please don’t make us Ethan.” Clint and Will both said to Ethan as they look at him with puppy dog eyes. Ethan looks at them for a minute than looks away. “Fine.” “You two have everyone wrapped your finger with those eyes, don’t you?” Steve asks. Will smiles and nods. “You should try living with those eyes twenty-four seven. You’d give them anything to make them stop looking at you like kicked puppies.” Ethan said to Steve. Steve chuckles.

                They ended up walking over to the electronics store after a while of arguing about it. Clint complained the whole walk over and still looked unhappy when they approached the others. “Has Tony tried to make anything better yet?” Clint asks Natasha quietly. “Not yet but it looks like he’s about to do something stupid.” Natasha answers just as quietly. Clint nods. “What is he trying to fix?” Will asks. “Well, he first found a robot meant for a child but we stopped him for doing it then he found a radio that he thought sucked so he’s trying to find tools.” Natasha replies after a minute of watching Tony. Tony ended up getting them kicked out after he made the radio catch fire.

                “Good going Stark.” Clint says as the walk out of the store. Tony shrugs, “Not my fault that the radio sucked and needed to be fixed.” Ethan and Steve both rolled their eyes at the answer. “But it is your fault that we’re now banned from that store.” Bruce replied. Tony scoffed but didn’t comment. “So what are we going to do now?” Will asks. “We should just head over to our movie. It’ll stop Tony from creating more trouble.” Natasha answers. Tony glares at Natasha.

                After the movie, they decide to head back to Ethan’s apartment. They piled into the living room as soon as they took off their layers of winter clothes. “Why does it have to be so cold?” Tony asks no one in particular. “It’s winter, so of course it’s cold.” Steve replies. “It still doesn’t mean it has to be freaking below zero!” “Stop being ridiculous Stark. It’s nowhere near  below zero.” Will told Tony as he leaned into Ethan’s side. Tony pouted after realizing he won’t win this argument. Clint sticks his tongue out at Tony, sitting next to Steve on the couch. “Now what?” Natasha asks, sitting on the floor in front of Clint, leaning against his legs. “We could watch movies.” Will suggests. Everyone shrugs. “What movie?” Ethan asks, getting up. “We should watch The Bourne Identity.” Clint suggests. Ethan looks around the room and sees the nods of approval. “Okay. The Bourne Identity it is.” Ethan puts the movie in and sits back down in the armchair, letting Will curl up in his lap. Will grabs Ethan’s arms and wraps them around him, using one of Ethan’s arms as a pillow. Clint sprawls out on the couch, resting his head on Steve’s lap. Steve smiles and rests his hand on Clint’s forearm. Tony, Bruce and Natasha are sitting on ground using each others shoulders as pillows.

                Halfway through the movie, Clint looks over at his twin to see him asleep on Ethan’s lap and watching Ethan run his hand through Will’s hair. Clint smiled and snuggled into Steve’s lap as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

                Clint woke up a couple hours later. He sat up and stretched his back like a cat. Clint looked around and didn’t see Will, assuming he’s asleep up in his or Ethan’s room, well also possible that he’s with everyone else. Clint gets up and softly walks to the kitchen, seeing only Ethan. “Hey.” Clint says as he walks in. Ethan turns around and smiles. “Hey yourself Clint.” “Where’s everyone?” Clint asks. “Steve had to get home, he told me to tell you that he said bye. Tony and Bruce had to finish up a project, so they left. Uh, Natasha I have no idea about. Will is upstairs asleep in my room.” Ethan answers. Clint nods, “Okay. Well, what are you doing?” “Deciding on what to do for dinner.” “Anything I could help with?” Clint asks curiously. “You could help on deciding if we should order takeout or if I should cook something.” Ethan told Clint. “We haven’t ordered out in while.” Clint replies. “What shall we order then?” “Pizza.”

                Half an hour later Will walks downstairs still looking tired. “Hey look, it’s Sleeping Beauty.” Clint says. “Be nice to him Clint.” Ethan says, walking into the living room with the pizza. Will walks over and sits next to Clint on the couch. “What kind of pizza did you guys order?” Will asks, resting his head on Clint’s shoulder. “It’s what we usually order.” Ethan replies. Will nods accepting the plate Clint gives him. “Thanks.” Will whispers. Clint bumps his shoulder against Will’s, “What are we going to watch?” Ethan shrugs, “Whatever you two want.” Clint smirks and Will smiles. “Haven’t you learned by now to never say that around us?” Clint asks Ethan. Ethan rolls his eyes. “What do you want to watch Will?” Clint whispers to Will. “Anything.” Will whispers back.

                After eating pizza and watching Pawn Stars, the three decide to go to bed. Clint watches Will go upstairs. Clint turns to Ethan, “Don’t get into a fight with him tonight.” Ethan raises an eyebrow at Clint, “I wasn’t planning on it Clint.” “He was devastated last night and that was the worst I have ever seen him.” Clint told Ethan will passing by him to go upstairs. Clint knocks on the bathroom door. “What is it?” Will asks, opening the door. “I wanted to tell you good night.” Clint replies. Will smiles softly, “Night Clint.” Clint ruffles his hair and walks into his room, shutting the door. Will rolls his eyes but has a smile of fondness on his face. He walks to Ethan’s room and curls up on the bed, waiting for Ethan to come to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

                Will wakes up at about 4 due to a nightmare. Will looks around, trying to figure out where he is at. He notices Ethan, sleeping on his right side and instantly relaxes. Will lays back down and cuddles as close to Ethan as he could. Will lays in bed for an hour than gets up and wanders downstairs. Will grabs a blanket as he sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.

20 minutes later Will looks at the stairs as he hears someone walking down them, he notices Ethan. “What are you doing down here?” he asks as he sits down next to Will. Will shrugs, “I couldn’t sleep.” “You want to talk about it?” Will shakes his head after a few minutes. Ethan nods and offers Will his hand. Will excepts his hand and squeezes Ethan’s hand.

                Clint enters the living room the next morning at about 7:43. He notices his twin and his twin’s boyfriend on the couch sleeping. Clint smiles and takes a picture of them to use as blackmail at later point. Clint walks past them quietly and out the front door after he leaves them a note, explaining that he’ll be with Steve for the day.

                Clint sees Steve waiting for him at the booth that they always sit at in the diner. “Hey.” Steve says with a smile as Clint approaches. “Hi.” Clint replies with a smile as he slides into the seat across from Steve. “I ordered us coffee.” Steve tells Clint. Clint nods.

                “So, what shall we do today?” Clint asks Steve as they finish eating. “Whatever you want to do.” Steve replies while waving down the waitress for their bill. “Did you two enjoy your meal?” their waitress asks as she hands them the bill. “Yes thank you.” Steve responds. “We should wander around.” Clint tells Steve as he pulls out his money to pay for breakfast. Clint glares at Steve as Steve goes to stop him from paying. Steve immediately stops and nods at Clint’s suggestion.

                The pair step out of the diner and start walking. After about 10 minutes, “Where are we going?” Clint asks. “I was totally following you.” Steve replies. Clint laughs. “We should just head to the mall. It’ll be a little more fun without Stark.” Steve laughs and nods.

                 “How do these look?” Clint asks Steve while trying on a purple pair of sunglasses. Steve turns around and tries very hard not to laugh, “They are very purple Clint..” “I like them. I think I should buy them.” Steve finally bursts out laughing, “Clint if you buy those, Tony would never let you hear the end of it.” Steve finally says while wiping the tears from his eyes. Clint pouts as he puts them back. “I thought they looked cool…” Clint murmurs. “Come on, we’ll find you a pair a little less purple.” Steve says as he offers Clint his hand. Clint stares at the outstretched hand for a moment before excepting Steve’s hand and following him.

                Steve leads Clint to a different sunglasses stand. “How about these ones?” Steve asks as he holds up a pair of light purple sunglasses. Clint takes them and inspects them than puts them on. “Better?” Clint asks Steve. “A lot better.” Steve replies. Clint smiles, “Good because I’m going to buy them.” “I’ll buy them for you.” Steve offers. “No Steve, you don’t have to.” “Well, I want to buy them for you.” Steve hands over the money for the sunglasses. “Thank you Steve.” Clint says while they walk away. Steve smiles at Clint, “No problem Clint.”

                A couple of hours later Steve and Clint head back to Clint’s place. “What do you think Will and Ethan did today?” Steve asks. Clint shrugs, “I don’t know. They probably hung out at the house and watched movies. They were still sleeping when I left this morning.” Clint replies. 5 minutes later they arrive at Clint’s apartment.

Steve and Clint stop in front of the door. “I had a fun time today.” Clint says. Steve smiles, “I did too. I always have fun when hanging out with you.” Clint and Steve look at each other for a few moments. Steve takes a deep breath and kisses Clint softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a work in progress. I'm writing this with a really good friend of mine. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
